Sickness
Sickness is a character from the comic "I feel sick" by Jhonen Vasquez. Sickness is the main enemy of Devi, Devi being for what Pyschopanaderos are for NNY. At the begining of the comic she was just a painting unfinished spoke with Devi, Devi what I interpret as an involuntary personal mantra, but after a chat with her friend Tenna, begins to realize that Sickness is more than that, it begins to Sicknees understand that is a creature that distracts from work to get something from her. At home painting asks what he wants from her and their true intentions Sickness rebels Devi "absorb your imagination" then rage Devi breaks into his own hands a jar of paint that cuts your hands now preventing him paint. In the second comic, Devi has the wounded hands and can not paint, giving the perfect opportunity to Sickness, painting makes an effort to Devi conbencer you forget your job for a while and relax, but consistently refuses Devi, the girl realizes that started Sickness to terminate itself, giving as a first step that has some nails for eyes. But, because Devi was realized Sickness intentions earlier than planned painting is too weak to deny things siertas Devi, Devi that still retains much of his will, so Sickness can not avoid giving more information to its creator, rebelling Devi if she does not use his brain (Sickness) I may absorb more of Devi, also said that Johnny had tried to resist the voices in his head but failure After going to a business meeting, Devi recalls her date with Johnny, in which he was telling Devi who no longer paints a long, Devi says she could not live without painting, if so it would only be someone out living without meaning, this makes refection Devi, meaning you should do what you like and quit your job, this affects Recistencia Sickness thong making no choice but to leave the paint early, Devi is back home but Sickness does everything it can to stop giving Devi thousand obstacles before the girl achieves come home again, but when Devi succeeds, note that Sickness is not a painting, now is a doll with legs deformed because he should not leave the paint was still so early and still weak, Sickness makes his last effort to conbencer Devi submitting your creativity because acambio the girl may do what she wants, would have immunity to the dangers of life could even kill, Devi seems to accept, subject Sickness and in your hands, but just as low mmuñeca Devi guard throws it a canvas and sticks a brush Sickness in the stomach leaving it very hurt, but Devi is not yet over, as she explained that although she Sickness (Devi) has a miserable life, would not let him and never paint out the eyes of Sickness and throws his backpack Sickness again tormented spectator of his life (the life of Devi). Apparently Sickness is still alive, as far as Devi Sickness pertencia him, giving to understand that however stays with her (without her imaguinacion Soak) at the end of the comic a plane falls on the building Devi and Tenna while they precensian this from a Hill But Devi asks her friend if his drawings cuerto Tenna was fine and says yes, and Sickness was in the room of the drawings. Category:I Feel Sick Category:Characters